


Put Your Head On My Shoulder

by ChingYoon530



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingYoon530/pseuds/ChingYoon530
Summary: Ryujin was on a bus ride home, because her car was in the repair shop, when a sleepy girl sat next to her. While she was looking out the window listening to some music, she felt something on her shoulder. She looked at her and was in awe with the girl next to her
Kudos: 6





	Put Your Head On My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> "put your head on my shoulder" if you're tired  
> "put your head on my shoulder" if you're sad  
> "put your head on my shoulder" whenever you feel like it

It was a fine Friday dawn on ShinHwang-geum University and the students were busy catching up with each other as it was already the end of classes for most of the student body. On the bleachers in the field, sat a girl named Ryujin. Ryujin was a third-year student in Performing Arts. She was a consistent honor student which earned her a spot in the Dean's List. Though she was born in a wealthy family, her parents didn't want her to take that course because they wanted her to take Business Management so someone could takeover their company one day, but she couldn't give up her dream to become a famous actress, so she had to try for a scholarship and luckily she passed. After some time, her parents accepted their daughter's decision and decided that they would support her. They gave her the allowance she needed, gave her her own apartment, and even a car so she wouldn't have to commute from her school to her apartment.

As Ryujin was seated on the bleachers, reading a book which she needed to review for their performance task, which was two months from now, she was wondering what time her friend would come as she was already waiting for her for half an hour. While she was almost finish with the fifth page, someone from behind covered her eyes, and suddenly her heart was racing. But as she inhaled the scent from the person's hand, she smiled and reached for the hand on her eyes and said, "Yeddeong~!" And the person behind her removed her hands and sat next to her. 

"Did you wait too long? Sorry I'm late. My Prof handed me extra work as Class President for his subject," Yeji, her bestfriend, said while pouting.

"Well I did wait for about half an hour but it's okay you're here now," she said and patted her best friend's head.

Ryujin looked out on the field and Yeji put her head on Ryujin's shoulder then closed her eyes. It was moments like this Ryujin looked forward for the most, they would just sit there without saying a word and Yeji would put her head on her shoulder.

Ryujin was a second-year student, on her second semester, when she first met Yeji. Yeji was a second-year student in Business Management when they met.  
Ryujin's car was in the repair shop that day, because she couldn't get it started that morning, so she had to ride the bus to and from her school. When she went to the bus stop, she was the first in line. Minutes have passed and the bus had arrived and the line was already long. How lucky she was to be early on the bus stop and looked for a good seat on the bus. She went in and sat on one of the window seat. Other people were going inside as well and the bus was already packing up and then the last person to enter was a sleepy girl. Ryujin took a good look on the girl and she was in awe as the girl was pretty and cute though she looked tired.   
Their eyes met and suddenly Ryujin felt her ears heating up. The other girl asked, "Is this seat taken?" with a sleepy tone.  
"Uhh... N-no..?" she answered while stuttering and unsure whether her answer was even correct.  
The other girl sat next to her, and she could feel her heart racing so she looked for her earphones and put it on.  
Ryujin looked outside the window, enjoying the view while the sun was setting, and listening to the music coming from her earphones. While she was looking out the window, she suddenly felt something on her shoulder. When she looked at her shoulder, she was surprised that the girl next to her was sleeping. Ryujin took another good look and thought, "Wow, you're really pretty."  
Ryujin was smiling at how beautiful and peaceful the girl looked while she the rays of the setting sun reflected to her while sleeping. It was about five minutes when the bus run into a humps and Ryujin was startled because the girl beside her almost bumped her head on the seat in front of them, but good thing Ryujin had good reflexes so she was able to catch her, but as she also caught her, the other girl woke up and their eyes once again met. The other girl was startled so she sat back up and apologized to her.  
Ryujin said that it was okay and she looked outside the window again. She didn't realize that the rain was already pouring, "Gosh, it's raining hard it wasn't even cloudy a while ago," she thought to herself.

"Oh shoot I forgot my umbrella. Guess I'm going to run in the rain again," the other girl said while looking outside the window.

It was time for Ryujin to get off the bus but before leaving her seat the other girl was already in front of the exit door hesitating whether she should run or not. Ryujin quickly got up her seat and went to the other girl to offer the umbrella. Without hesitation the other accepted it and they walked together.

"I'm Ryujin by the way," Ryujin said.  
"Yeji," the other girl then offered her hand and Ryujin shaked it right away.

"Is your house far from here?" Ryujin asked.

"Oh. I live in a condo next to that building." Yeji points at the building next to where Ryujin resides.

"Well in that case, I'll walk with you until you reach the lobby" Ryujin said without thinking twice.

"Won't that be burdensome for you?" Yeji asks.

"Don't worry about it. I live near your building so no worries." Ryujin says as they continue to walk.

As they reach Yeji's building, they say their farewells and Yeji thanked Ryujin for walking her home.  
"Thanks again for walking me."

"Sure no problem! You should get some rest because you look really tired."

"Oh right. I'm sorry about what happened. I was just really tired from our exams and I didn't get much sleep because I had to review all night. Being a Business Management student is kinda hard I guess."

"Well if you're having a hard time with your subjects, I can help you."

"Oh you've done too much for me already I don't want to bother you anymore. And besides your course is different from mine." Yeji says with a frown.

"Well let's just say I know some things about your course and I think I can help you out. Here take this and text me if you need some tutoring or help of any kind." Ryujin hands over a piece of paper with her number.

"Well then, I'll see you around I guess. And think about the offer, I promise I'll be a great help" Ryujin says while smiling showing her whisker dimples as she bids Yeji goodbye.

As Ryujin walks away, Yeji felt some butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know if she was just hungry or it was an effect the other girl gave when she smiled.

As time passed by the two became close and became bestfriends. Ryujin would pick up Yeji every morning and wait for her until her classes finished. Yeji would watch Ryujin's play whenever she had free time and even treat her out after a successful show.

They became close to the point that feelings were growing without letting the other know, afraid that they would lose each other if one confessed their feelings.  
They were comfortable in each others space to the point where others would think that they are lovers, but both of them would just shrug it off because they don't want to think that way as both of them that the other would think that they're just friends.

Ryujin opened her eyes and felt someone looking at her, so she glanced at the other and got red because Yeji was looking at her.

"You're really pretty Ryu." Yeji blurted out all of a sudden and made Ryujin's stomach all giddy. Ryujin looked away which earned her a giggle from the other.

"C'mon let's go to my unit. I'll make it up to you and cook you your favorite." Yeji stood up and reached for the others hand which she then intertwined.

The drive home was the usual. Ryujin would drive and Yeji would play some music which both of them jams to. Yeji would look outside while the rays of the sun shines at her face and Ryujin would glance once in a while.

As they arrived in front of the building, Ryujin went to her home first to get changed and Yeji was going to prepare what she was going to cook.

Half an hour has passed and Ryujin arrived at Yeji's unit holding bottles of beer in a bag.

Y: "I didn't know we were drinking."  
R: "Eh. It's Friday anyways. Plus, you're making me food."

Ryujin set the living room to their usual drinking spot. Yeji was done making dinner and set the food on the table in front of them.

Hours have passed and they were both on their third bottle of beer. Yeji was getting drunk while Ryujin was still a bit sober. Yeji wasn't a hard drinker and so is Ryujin, but Ryujin's alcohol tolerance is higher than Yeji's.

They were chit-chatting about what they did on their vacations and something funny in their past. Ryujin was still talking when she realized that Yeji was about to go to sleep.

"Yeddeong~!" Ryujin said with a soft voice which she heard a hum from her friend  
"Come here. Put your head on my shoulder. You can fall asleep here."

Yeji followed and closed her eyes. Ryujin was still drinking her last bottle of beer and realized that it was almost midnight. She glanced at the other girl who was now deep in her sleep. She carried her into her bedroom and left to clean up the living room.

After cleaning up, she went inside Yeji's room to wake her up so she could change into her pajamas, but she wouldn't budge. Ryujin sat on the bed and stared at her friend and looked at every feature about her which made her fall for her.

"You're really beautiful you know. I hate it when other people would look at you and admire you from afar. I wish I could be the only one you'll ever look at. I wish I could be the only one who can look at your beauty. I wish I could be the only one to tell me your funny stories. I wish I could be the one for you. I wish you could love me the way that I do. I love you Hwang Yeji. Not as a friend nor a bestfriend. I love you with all my heart Yeddeong."  
Ryujin said bitterly and her last sentence made a tear fall from her eyes.

Ryujin was getting up and about to leave the room when she felt a tug on her shirt which made her look at a smiling Yeji with eyes closed.

"Ryujinnie~!" Yeji called.  
"Ryuddaeng~! Come here." Yeji pulled Ryujin to her bed which caused the other to lay next to her. Yeji cuddled Ryujin.

"You're so silly you know." Yeji said.

Ryujin thought to herself, "Oh shoot! Did she hear everything that I just said?"

"After all this time I thought you just thought of me as a friend" Yeji said and held Ryujin tighter. Ryujin felt butterflies in her stomach and then she felt something wet on her back. Yeji was crying. Ryujin turned to the now crying friend of hers.

Ryujin cupped Yeji's face and kissed her forehead. "Hey, you okay? If you heard everything that I just said, just forget it okay? forget about that I didn't mean it." Ryujin said with worry.

Yeji cried harder and light punched Ryujin.   
"Idiot." Yeji whined.  
"Huh?" Ryujin was now confused.

Yeji was now staring into Ryujin's eyes. Their faces were inches apart. Yeji was leaning and Ryujin was frozen on her spot. Yeji closed the gap between them. Both of them tasting each others mouth with beer. Yeji pulled away for air and laughed at the now red Ryujin.

"You look cute. You're really pretty Ryu and I want to be the only one you'll hear that from. I want to be the one who tells you funnh stories. I want to be the only one who you'll run to whenever you're tired. I want to be the only one who can put my head on your shoulder. I love you Shin Ryujin. I love you with all my heart Ryuddaeng."

It was now Ryujin's turn to cry.  
"This is real isn't it? You're just drunk that's why you're saying all of this. Stop playing with me Yeji." Ryujin whined.

Yeji was now staring into Ryujin's eyes intensely. She connected their lips and after a few minutes pulled back again.

"I am thinking straight Ryu. That power nap helped me to be sober enough. Plus you woke me up and I was only teasing you but then you said all of those things and I realized that if didn't say what I truly feel, I know I won't be able to say it another time." Yeji confessed.

Ryujin cried and hid in Yeji's neck, inhaling her scent, while she was being held by her. They stayed like that for a while until Ryujin stopped sobbing, looking into each others eyes and smile and laugh every now and then.

Ryujin was the one who broke the silence.  
"You know the first time we met, I looked at you and thought to myself, "Wow, you're really pretty." And when you fell asleep on my shoulder, I knew that I was going to feel feelings. So whenever you would put your head on my shoulder, I'd remember our first meeting, and I'd feel recharged. And moments like that are what I look forward for the most throughout my day. Yeddeong~ I want to thank you for everything and I'm glad I met you," and she kissed Yeji's forehead.

"Ryujinnie~!" Yeji called.  
"Let's be together forever. I want to be yours and yours only. Can we be together? As lovers?" Yeji asked while looking at the other girl's eyes.  
Ryujin kissed her in response.  
"Let's be together as lovers, and you can always put your head on my shoulder whenever you want to."

They fell asleep holding each other. Both of them knowing that they're sleeping holding on to the love of their lives.


End file.
